Blue Eyes and Sugar
by Amaro
Summary: TysonxMax KaixRei Tyson loves Max and Max loves Tyson both are too naive to see it. Tyson finds help in unusual places, and Kai and Rei just love each other. [One Shot]


Okay look at da fluff! Yay sparkly puppies and shiney dragons will dance tonight. thinks about Tao from G-Revolution I needed a brief break from Obsidian Reflection, even though that doesn't make a lot of sense since I just posted that last night but anyways yea. This is a story written mostly from max's pov because it's not very often Max is a main character. I was sitting in Creative writing today well my teacher babbled on about character driven fiction and this formed in my mind so I wrote it.

Since it's not one of my greater pieces of work I haven't done a thorough editing job, so please no complaints oh and the usual I don't own beyblade because if I did we wouldn't have to write fan fiction about it because the show would have upfront yaoi, (as if it doesn't already)

Blue Eyes and Sugar

"Max." A low growl echoed through the room. "Get up. It's time to train." It continued as if from a bad nightmare, Max thought to himself, waking only slightly. Tyson who was sleeping next to the blonde boy gave a grunt of distress.

"Please oh great slave driver, don't make us work." The navy blue haired boy whined attempting to sit up, and yet still Max didn't follow suit.

"Max, wake up." Kai tried again, nudging the boy with the tip of his shoe. Max had other plans though.

"I don't want to go to school." He groaned knowing all the best tricks, when in reality the blond was already awake.

"School? Max it's time to train." Kai retaliated frustrated that his teammates wouldn't wake up.

"I feel sick." Max tried again, feeling really quite fine. 'Kai is such a sucker,' he giggled to himself, ' he'll definitely fall for that.'

"Get up Tyson." The older beyblader turned back to dragoon master who had gone back to sleep, snoring loudly with a snot bubble forming below his nose. He kicked the navy blue haired blader. "Breakfast!" Tyson jumped up at that and still half asleep rushed to follow the smells of Rei's cooking. Max remained sleeping, face buried into his pillow, though one blue eye was carefully open so Kai couldn't see him watching the frustrated Russian blader. Max took so much thrill in confusing Kai, and with that the older boy left.

"Max." Rei entered the room, carefully leaning over Max to gently wake the sleeping boy. "Kai said you wouldn't get up." Rei stroked the boy's arm, 'at least,' Max thought to himself, 'Rei's was gentler at waking him up.

"Good Morning Rei-San." Max said in his cutest morning voice. He rubbed the sleep from his glistening blue eyes for added effect. "Sorry I had a nightmare and didn't sleep well last night," which was none the truth.

"It's Okay Maxie." Rei smiled hugging the blond boy and half carrying, and half guiding he lead the boy to the kitchen for breakfast. This earned glares from both Kai and Tyson. Max loved seeing Kai jealous for Rei's sake it made him happy to see Rei so happy with someone he loved.

Kai growled low so only Max and Rei heard, and then possessively approached Rei clasping one arm around the neko jin.

"Watashi no Neko Koi." He told Max sharply.

"I know Kai." Max smiled cocking his head to the side at the thought of a new game. "Why do you say Rei is yours though." Max asked innocently. "Do you like him?" The answer was obvious yet Max was determined to place the leader on the spot, enjoying the blush that would form on Rei's perfect complexion and the withdrawn look in Kai's eye.

"Um... yea." Kai replied shocked at the question.

"Do you love him?" Max asked curiously, laughing at his cleverness as sure enough the rose pigment painted Rei's cheeks.

"Um... I guess."

"Why do you sleep together?" Max continued trying his best to refrain a smile.

"Because..." Kai held back a glare for the awkward moment.

"Okay." Max laughed evidently satisfied. "Morning Tyson." He made reference to the groggy boy at the counter who waited for his breakfast. Smiling at the chocolate eyed blader, he placed a kiss on his cheek which caused the older boy to blush. 'That's two people this morning,' Max laughed.

Tyson continued to blush. "What was that for Maxie?" Tyson asked.

"Well Kai and Rei like each other and they are fiends and they kiss so I decided to kiss my friend." Max grinned knowing perfectly well what he had just done. Max had always liked Tyson, a lot and was never quite sure if the dragon returned the feelings. So he settled with the indiscreet moves like the one he had placed just now, and continued on with the morning.

The first thing the blue eyed blader realized was that Rei was short on supply of scrambled eggs. This could take some careful planning but if the cards were pulled just right... "Wow Rei! That smells great!" Which they did. "I'm so hungry!" Which he was. "I wasn't feeling well last night." Which wasn't exactly true. "And I didn't eat much for dinner." Also not entirely true. "So this looks great." Which again was genuine, so three out of five truths seemed reasonable to Max. His efforts paid off, combined with his perfected puppy dog eye act, to achieve a definite larger portion of eggs.

"Thanks Rei you're the best!" He dug into the eggs grinning to him self.

"Do you ever get the impression that he's really smarter than all of us?" Kai whispered quietly to Rei, pulling the neko jin close to him.

"Yea." Rei agreed, smiling to his Koi. Tyson still remained oblivious to everything but never quite rid his own complexion of the blush from Max's soft kiss.

-----

Max had managed to avoid training this morning by telling his friends that he had to go visit his Dad at the shop that day. It was the truth, for his Dad was renovating and had asked his only son for help.

"So Maxie, have you talked to Tyson yet?" Mr. Tate inquired slyly. He had always been up to date with his son's life and Max had been very up front when he had told his Dad about his feelings for his blue haired teammate.

"No Dad, I just can't tell if he likes me back."

"Well I'm sure he does." Mr. Tate paused what he was doing to look at his son. "But it's Tyson, and he's probably just not showing his feelings."

"I guess you're right." Max hesitated holding the box he was moving in his hand, then smiling. "I'm sure he'll talk to me soon." The blue eyed boy laughed, smiling with sincere care for Tyson.

-----

"Um... Kai?" Tyson asked, as his leader was changing the attack ring on Dranzer after training.

"What," he grunted in response, an eye carefully watching Rei as he launched Driger. A smile tugged at the corner of the Russian's lips at Rei's form. "Looking good Rei!" He told the Chinese youth with hidden meaning.

"How did you tell Rei you liked him?" Tyson asked warily. Kai stopped what he was doing looking almost thoughtfully at Tyson.

"You like Max right?"

"Yea." Tyson admitted playing with the hem of his vest.

"Well you should just tell him."

"You know Max... He doesn't always get it when you tell him things." Tyson tried to justify; naive to the attention Max was constantly giving him.

"Are you so sure about that Tyson?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you know that I don't!" The brown eyed boy leaped up to interrogate Kai.

"Nothing." Kai stated pushing Tyson to the side, then reconsidering his answer. "Actually a hell of a lot more than you, but you wouldn't understand any of it." Tyson glared disregarding the insult. "Just tell him how you feel. Invite him to dinner or something."

"I can do that." Tyson jumped to his feet happy at the prospect of both telling Max his feelings, and for an excuse to go out for dinner. "Thanks Kai." He ran off as Rei approached the resting Russian.

"Oh and Tyson," he told the retreating boy. "I didn't have to tell him." Kai laughed. "He just showed up on my door step in Russia like some lost little kitten," and with that he pulled his kitten into his lap waving Tyson off.

-----

Tyson rushed to the Tate shop, wanting to ask Max out before he lost the courage, as he turned the corner he almost ran the returning boy over.

"Max!" Tyson exclaimed with joy.

"Hey Tyson." Max smiled accepting the out stretched hand Tyson offered to pull himself to his feet. "Where's the fire?" He asked innocently looking around him as if there really was an emergency.

"Back at the dojo." Tyson laughed. "Somewhere around Rei."

"Kai teasing you again Ty-kun?" Max asked, genuinely curious to what the rush had been about.

"No it's Um... Max?" Tyson asked as he returned to pulling at the hem of his vest, an obviously nervous gesture.

'What's he so nervous about,' Max wondered continuing to smile at the disgruntled boy. 'He is so cute when he's nervous,' Max laughed.

"Um... Do you uh want to go out tonight." Tyson asked.

'Is he asking me out on a date,' The blue eyd boy asked himself, his heart skipping a couple of beats. 'Better be safe then sorry.' "Is Kai and Rei coming?" Max asked trying to determine just what Tyson was asking.

"Um, no." Tyson was becoming more nervous. Max laughed again, pleased with the bronze gazed blader. He was also enjoying his little game.

"I made reservations at this great Italian place."

"Oh like a dress up place?" Max asked innocently.

"Yea something like that." Tyson agreed.

"Can my Dad come?" Max asked, he wanted to make sure this was a date.

"Um, I thought just you and I could go."

"Like a date?" Max dared.

"Um..." Tyson was caught by the word. Of course it was a date. Just him and Max, he smiled at the thought, he'd tell Max he liked him and then he would kiss... Tyson shook the image from his mind, first things first and his confidence was failing. Max didn't look as happy as Tyson had thought he would when the boy had pictured the image. Maybe Kai was wrong and Maxie didn't like him that way at all. "No just two friends out for dinner." Tyson reassured himself and the blond boy, wrapping his arm protectively around the smaller blader.

"Oh," Max tried not to sound disappointed. "Okay Ty-kun, sounds great." Max sighed but rested into Tyson's embrace wishing it could always be like this.

-----

Tyson pulled on a pair of black jeans he had borrowed from Kai, having to tighten the belt so they fit him and a loose white button shirt from Rei. The scruffy blader didn't have any nice clothes of his own so he had to settle with stealing his friends, hoping they wouldn't notice. He tied back his wet hair into a ponytail and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Maybe he was to dressed up? He didn't want to give Max the wrong impression, but then again he did say it was formal. Nodding with approval he went in search of Max.

Max was sitting in the kitchen looking at pictures in a magazine. Tyson was taken back by the boy's appearance, he was wearing a light blue colored sweater with loose cargo pants. The sweater reflected Max's richly colored eyes perfectly but other than that the boy looked cute, if not more than normal.

"Hey Max." Ready to go Tyson asked, slightly nervous on how the night would go.

"Sure thing Ty." Max bounded up to the boy smiling as he gave the usual greeting of wrapping his arms around Tyson's torso. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Me too." Tyson agreed. Things were going to be fine him and Max had friends for ages, this would just be like normal. The two headed to the exit, Tyson ignoring Kai as he yelled out the door.

"Hey Tyson aren't those my pants?"

"They look better on you." Rei commented watching the two younger boys leave. "Where are they going anywise?" Rei asked gazing into his Koi's crimson gaze.

"For dinner." Kai smirked. "Something about Tyson telling Max he loves him."

"I see." Rei smiled at the teammates, before shutting the door. "Come on Kai this means we have the whole night.

-----

Tyson was enjoying himself as he and Max walked through the park enjoying the early spring weather. It was clear night, not to cold and only a soft breeze was blowing, which caused Tyson's hair to ruffle, Max acknowledged.

He didn't mind hanging out with Tyson, in fact he loved it, he was just envious of the relationship that Kai and Rei shared. Why couldn't Tyson like him that way, Max wondered looking up into the starry night and smiling.

Tyson caught sight of this, which caused a warm lump in his chest to swell, he couldn't help it. Max was so close and they had both stopped walking. Max's face was upturned and his lips so close, Tyson leaned forward and...

"Hey what's with the two boys?" A voice startled Tyson and Max from their own dreams alike.

"Where you going?" The voice was joined by another. "Out on a date?"

"No," Max responded defiantly. "We're just friends."

"Oh and that's why your 'good' friend there was about to kiss you." A third voice spoke up.

Both bladers blushed, for that was precisely was Tyson had intended and Max had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed.

"I was..." Tyson began.

"What did blonde have something in his eye?" The first boy spoke up, pulling a tattered black baseball cap down his forehead.

"What a looser." The third boy spoke again circling around the two companions. "So you wouldn't mind if," the boy paused placing his hand on Max's shoulders. "I invited cutie out on a date of our own." He taunted Tyson, placing his hand on Max's chest from behind.

"Max!" Tyson shouted reaching toward his friend.

"I thought you didn't care." The second youth asked with sadistic innocence. He grabbed for Tyson's wrist not allowing Tyson to get to his 'boyfriend.'

"Let me go." Tyson growled worried about Max.

"Tyson!" Max shouted as Maxie's captor pulled the blue eyed innocent closer.

"Now, no no. I thought you didn't like each other." The leader asked.

"What's your point?" Tyson asked.

"Point? Who needs a point it's just so much fun teasing you and blonde." The boy harassed signaling for Tyson's captor to pull him in a headlock, but Tyson wasn't forced to learn kendo throughout his life for no reason. As his captor swooped him close to the ground the blue haired blader grabbed a fallen branch and rasped his captor's knuckles with it, causing him to let go.

"Hey Tyson!" A familiar voice called out to him. "We leave you alone for half an hour and look what happens." Kai snorted, standing next to Rei who already fell into a fighting stance. "I thought you were going to tell Max you loved him, not get him raped." Kai stated casually walking amongst the boys and turning to stare at the leader. "And if you wouldn't mind." Kai raised his fist, "I'd reall appreciate it if you'd leave the idiot and his boyfriend alone." He growled to the boy who nodded with fear in his eyes, realizing they were out numbered.

"You guys Okay?" Rei asked rushing to Max.

"Were you following us?" Tyson snapped at Kai.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get yourselves into trouble." Kai shrugged. "Oh and your welcome." The bluenette grinned at Tyson then returned to Rei."

"Is it true Tyson?" Max asked speculating the events.

"What true?" Tyson asked sincerely confused.

"Do you really like me?" Max asked, hope pooling in his aqua orbs.

"Um..." Tyson blushed then smiled truthfully, "yea Max it is."

"Tyson!" Max yelped happily throwing himself into the navy haired bladers arms. "I like you too Ty-kun! I really do!" He laughed burying his face in Tyson's chest and hugging tight."

"I'm glad Max." Tyson laughed. "Though I can't breath." Max giggled and released his tight hold on Tyson but was then instantly caught up by his lips touching his own. Both bladers relaxed into the embrtace, as Kai and Rei watched.

"Those are my pants." Kai told Rei, pulling him too into a passionate kiss.


End file.
